USS Wraith New Beginnings
by Spitfire6
Summary: The fiveyear war in a distant region of space may have been a Federation victory but stealth ships like the Wraith are still in need when another, more ominous threat emerges. Nothing remains routine...Even in peace time.
1. Chapter 1

Star Trek, created by Gene Roddenberry

© Copyright Paramount Studios and Viacom

Delta Fleet concept created by Mark Kingsnorth and Anders Lundgren

KessRith and Ssorans © Copyright FASA Corp.

**Tortuga base**

**Stardate: 59253.5**

Tortuga was an arid world on the fringe of explored space. During the five-year war against the Falcarian Confederacy, Tortuga had been the Federation's last hope in what had become an extremely hostile environment.

Now that the war was finally over, many of Tortuga's residents had returned to the New Terra colony that once been under occupation, or with the wormhole having finally become stable again, have opt to return home.

Not all have left this hospitable place, where one had to wear an EVA suit just to walk outside. One such man, puffing away on a cigar, watched out the viewport of his office as the shuttlecraft came into view and headed for the pressurized landing bay. One of his subordinates informed him over the comm but he simply grunted a reply. He glanced at the service record still on his computer screen though he had already committed its contents to memory long before this moment. He tapped a command and the screen went blank.

In his line of work, he learned patience and knew how long it took to reach his office from the landing bay. He sat at his desk, which like the room itself, had little of his personality in view. No photos on the wall, no mementos or knickknacks gathered from alien worlds. Very spartan.

The first to enter was his adjutant and his guest soon followed. She was an attractive blonde with the triple pips of a commander and wearing command red. He motioned for her to take a seat.

"Welcome to Tortuga, Commander Perry." He said, his expression giving nothing away. "Do you know why I sent for you?"

Commander Julia Perry had never met this man before but she restrained her curiosity. "I was ordered by Admiral Actual to report here." She paused, adding, "He did not fill me in."

Actual was the sector's commander-in-chief.

Her British accent reminded him of Catherine fforbes. "I understand you have declined the option to return to the Federation." He sidestepped her inquiry, for the moment. "I, myself, have been stuck here for nine years..." His thoughts wandered but for a moment. "You had the second highest grade in your class at the command college but since the one who beat you was a Vulcan, I would say that's damn brilliant. You got an analytical mind, know your way around computer systems like nobody's business and...Have great potential."

"Excuse me, Sir but I really don't know what you expect of me." She wasn't sure where this was going. The man across the desk from her wore no uniform but had the bearing of one who normally did.

"I want to show you something." He stood up and so she did the same. They left the office and headed down the corridor. As they walked, he chatted about everything except for the reasons she was here.

They entered a transporter room where they soon rematerialized at another location. Another short walk and they were in an observation deck though the large panoramic windows had the shutters closed.

"I understand that you requested to be the Starfleet Attache at our new embassy on Falcaria."

"Yes." She answered. "There has been a lot of changes there and I want to do my part."

He smiled. "Of course you do." Her former captain and lover – if his sources had been accurate – had finally been crowned king of Falcaria after the fascist dictatorship toppled after 45 years in power. "I have an alternative for you to consider." He went over to a panel beside the windows, tapped a button and the shutters opened. There was one starship clearly visible.

"She's the _USS Wraith_, Defiant B Class, in need a captain."

Julia gazed at the ship which lacked the usual Starfleet markings. Even her name and registry were unusually absent. "I appreciate the gesture..."

"It is not a gesture, my dear for I don't hand out commands lightly. The war is over but that doesn't mean this sector and the unknown beyond is a safe place. Those liberated colonists getting drunk on New Terra, Michelob, Dawson's World need to feel secure after the injustices they've suffered. Sure, you could go to diplomatic functions on Falcaria but I think you're a woman who needs to have more of a challenge."

"So exactly who are you?" She was still looking at the ship.

"I should have introduced myself back there. I'm Vice Admiral Machiavelli."

"Machiavelli? Starfleet Intelligence." She surmised, remembering hearing that name in her travels.

"It's not a dirty word. What I need is a capable commanding officer to take her out. You can crew her with whoever you like, all I ask is that three of my operatives go along for the ride." Machiavelli leaned on a console.

She didn't say anything for a few minutes. "What if I say no?"

"Say no, to a command of your own?" He folded his arms. "I suppose you could, after all there's that Nova class ship, the _Hubble_, that came over from the other side a few days ago. I understand it's going to study a quasar...Truly exciting stuff."

"I don't know..." She was still looking at the _Wraith_ and unlike him, she wore her expression quite well. He could tell she wanted command, and her intricate knowledge of technology meant that the ship's hardware would not phase her in the least.

"Yes you do. We need the _Wraith_ out there. I would think after all that son of a bitch did to you and your friends, you'd want him to pay for it." Said Machiavelli. "I want you to find him."

He was referring to Custle tr'Khellian, a Romulan admiral of the Tal Shiar and former self-imposed dictator of Falcaria, who fled after his defeat in the war. Several ships had been assigned to catch him but unsuccessfully so far. There was actually a wager going on in the fleet of whose ship would take him down.

Julia had indeed lost a lot of good friends because of Custle. In fact, she had been marooned in this region because of the Romulan's actions. "Okay, just understand, I won't be your bitch...Admiral."

"Assemble a crew, Commander." He smiled, not taking offense since he heard worse.

Julia made a few calls but did not board the Wraith, at least not yet. She watched as work bees circled over the vessel, completing last minute repairs. Several hours must have passed because her former Andorian shipmate had finally arrived.

"Commander." He said, making her turn around.

"Don't be so formal, Tlue."

Lt. Commander Tlue stepped in beside her. "So this is the _Wraith_?"

She knew he was feigning surprise because before his stint as security chief, had worked for the SFI. The ship itself had been one of the first group to make up the Sixth Fleet, more commonly known as Delta Fleet. Many years had passed since then.

"Tlue, please." She rolled her eyes. "I didn't ask you to come to play games."

"You want me as your first officer." He folded his arms, looking at the starship. "The last time we spoke, I had assumed you would be taking up the Starfleet Attache job on Falcaria." He paused. "Machiavelli can be quite convincing when it suits him."

"Did you ever serve under him?"

"No but I have heard a lot about him. His operations are...very covert but nothing, thus far, to get him in hot water."

"If I am to take this command, I need someone who has experience with these spooks." She was looking right at him, not quite imploring but definitely making a big request of him.

He had never confided his plans, of whether he would return to the Alpha Quadrant. He had planned to stay and suspected, like her, his loyalty to their former captain and now king of Falcaria, Sword Starheavens. "Of course, Julia. Have you gone aboard?"

"No." She replied grudgingly. "After serving on both Starships _Amon-Re_ for over a decade, it seems strange to be anywhere else."

"That ship out there is a new beginning, for both of us. You will, of course, need officers you can trust because that, in the end, is what essential when working for Machiavelli."

"I thought you would try to talk me out of getting involved with SFI." He had already motioned for her to head for the docking port.

"If you intend on finding Custle, an Intelligence ship is your best chance." They had reached the docking port and he tapped in the commands to open the access hatch.

'I'm a bit nervous." She whispered so as not to be overheard by the security guards nearby.

"Your ship awaits, Captain." He addressed her not by rank but position, a tradition in Earth's terrestrial navies. He put out his hand toward the access corridor where on the other side was the _Wraith's_ hatch.

She took a breath and started walking, followed by Tlue. She opened the other hatch and stepped into her first command. The crew must have been alerted, because some were waiting for her. There were junior officers and crew aboard but not senior officers of which she was to select. A gray-haired Trill, in Operations Gold approached.

"Chief Norvo Pren." He said, introducing himself. "I've served on the _Wraith _since her commissioning and know these systems better than anyone."

She had looked over the crew manifest before coming aboard and remembered this man. The only one left aboard from the original crew, was a veteran of both regional wars and was duly credited. "What's the ship's status?" She asked him, attempting to look as officious as she could.

"All systems are ready, Ma'am. We will be ready to leave on your order." Pren did not appeared to be phased by her presence, the ship's fifth CO in less than a decade.

"Thank you, Chief." She replied but before anything else could be said, Tlue quickly added,

"Chief, could you take the Commander on a tour? She'll need to get up to speed."

Both Julia and Pren looked in Tlue's direction until the chief finally said. "Of course. If you would follow me, Ma'am..."

Julia stared at Tlue but went along with the tour. The Andorian went up to the Bridge and on a ship this size, that did not take very long. There were a few crewmen under a noncom. The noncom, a petty officer first class, immediately approached Tlue. "Sir, welcome aboard, I'm-."

Tlue cut him off. "All I need is a secure, outside commlink." The petty officer stood silent a moment before barking an order. "You'll be able to use the ready room, Sir."

The XO went into the room and sealed it. Looking around, he noticed that it had already been thoroughly cleansed of its previous occupant. He went over to the computer, attached a device to it, and began routing out a signal. It did not take long before it was received on the recently designated Starbase 771 that had replaced the deep space stations that had previously served as Starfleet's regional HQ.

"I'm in." He said when the face of the other person appeared on screen.

It had been a while before Julia had her assembled senior staff present. They were, for the most part, former shipmates of hers and thus felt the most comfortable with. Lt. Jobo, a Caitian, would be the Science Officer. Lt. Carlos Bernando, the young helmsman, would continue those duties here. Lt. Danny Baker, who had served on three other Delta Fleet ships, would be chief engineer; and like Bernando, was still in his twenties. Lt. Zhao Ziyang had been a last minute appointment but was recommended by Tlue as being the logical choice as chief of security. After some discussion, Chief Pren would take over Sigint. Dr. Anton Ionescu was an older man who sported a goatee; he seemed unimpressed by the youth around the table.

Julia did not get started, though she had lifted her PADD and was about to speak. The door opened and a dark-skinned, rather attractive woman with a serious demeanor ,walked in. Her black hair was in a tight bun, showing off her strong cheek bones. She wore a gray turtle neck and pants, black boots and leather bomber jacket – hardly Starfleet issue. The only thing regulation was the gold rank insignias on her shoulders; a major.

"Sorry to interrupt Commander." She said, remaining standing just within the door. "I am Major Sarfina Mlambo, this vessel's strategic operations officer. If it's alright with the Commander, I'd like to brief you on our mission."

Julia subconsciously scratched her throat. "By all means, Major."

"I do not have to remind you that everyone aboard is subject to the Federation Secrets Act. Any violation is subject to court martial and/or punishable by a maximum of two years at a penal colony." The Major stared at each officer in the room so as to make it quite clear what is expected of them.

"I'm sure they all understand." Julia stated, slightly annoyed.

Mlambo did not show any reaction to the commander's words and instead activated a monitor on the wall. The image was one all in the room had become quite familiar with.

"Custle tr'Khellian has become our priority. We are to do everything in our power to locate him and the Wraith is best equipped to do this. His warbird, the _Baatine_, as you are aware, was jointly attacked by the_ Montana, Duguay-Trouin_ and the_ Hunter_...And Destroyed."

The more brash, younger officers all hooted in excitement but soon settled down by Julia's glare. That battle had been long in coming and the crews of those ships received medals for achieving it.

"Custle did escape but the _Bellerophon_ has recently picked up his scent." She paused. "In uncharted space. We are to proceed to these coordinates." The monitor's image changed to a starchart and zoomed into a region.

"We've all heard rumors of Custle being spotted a dozen times all over the sector. Why would this be any different?" Asked Bernando, who leaned on the table.

"Has anyone considered that he might have just fled through the wormhole." Suggested Dr. Ionescu, who seemed bored.

"We've been checking all outgoing ships for any of the fugitives." The Major remained composed. "This rumor is more credible so we check it out."

The 'fugitives' were those of Custle's upper echelon, both Romulan and Falcarian, that had carried out war crimes that included the deaths of eight million on Orzii. A few were no longer fugitives anymore... The Armed Forces Chief of Staff and the Falcarian proconsul were both captured soon after Falcaria's defeat and were being detained for trial. The head of the secret police (HKL) was killed during a shootout while attempting to evade capture. Custle's daughter, Commander Romari, captured during the war, had died under unusual circumstances while in Starfleet custody.

"Once the operatives are aboard, Commander, we'll be ready to depart on your orders."

"May I interject." Ionescu put his hand out. "This ship has a cloaking device correct. Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't that a violation of the Treaty of Algeron with the Romulans?"

There was a bit of negative comments, again from the younger officers, before the doctor continued. "Maybe these kids don't remember the _Pegasus_ fiasco..."

Mlambo answered. "Praetor Tal'aura has waved the treaty in our case." She did not elaborate and the doctor did not ask her too.

"Get up to speed with your perspective departments. The Wraith is not only a different class of ship than you're use to but she has unique technology that I want you to be familiar with." Julia informed her staff. "That is all."


	2. Chapter 2

Julia had retired to her ready room, small and cramped like much of the ship. After serving on a Nebula-class starship, it was taking some time to acclimatize to the size differential. The data on the _Wraith_ was on her computer monitor and it was not just a super sized _Defiant_ with more bells and whistles. Though technically commissioned eight years ago, its development – as a subclass – was two years earlier than that. The Wraith Project, as it was so named, had attempted to incorporate several radical technologies into a small package but it required more room than the typical Defiant-class could allow. Hence the B Class.

Her length and width were increased but her beam remained the same and she retained her five decks with many of the features such as Bridge, Sickbay and Engineering looking practically the same. The bigger dimensions also allowed for the increase of crew from 50 to 85.

While Julia was looking over the specifications, her combadge chirped, startling her. She tapped it. "Perry here."

"_Dr. Suan from Tortuga requests to speak with you."_ Reported the petty officer on Bridge duty.

Julia smiled. "Put it through here." It was only a moment before the specs on screen disappeared and was replaced by a dark-haired Romulan female. She had known Suan well, having served together aboard the _Amon-Re_ and _Amon-Re-A_ for nearly fifteen years. "Suan, this is a surprise."

"_Surprise, yes quite a surprise when I found out you were commanding the Wraith. I assumed you were going to take that Starfleet Attache position."_

The commander sighed. "A change of plans." She didn't go into it, not quite sure how she could explain herself, especially over the comm.

"_I do have a favor, well a big one in fact. I missed my ride to the Bellerophon and was wondering if I could request passage aboard the Wraith. I understand you're going that way and would save me waiting another five days before the Concorde is set to leave."_

Suan's husband, James Vincent, was captain of the _Bellerophon_. A bureaucratic mix up and a medical review prevented her from joining him earlier.

"I don't have any spare quarters but you're happy to sleep on the floor in mine." Julia laughed. The two had been good friends and had gone through a lot.

"_Sounds like a plan. I'll get my papers in order and be aboard before you leave."_ She paused and with a mischievous smile, whispered, _"I'll bring some Romulan ale and we can talk about old times."_

"We're not all in our sixties." Replied Julia, knowing that Romulans, like their Vulcan cousins, had longevity. Suan appeared forty years younger and the _Wraith's _commander wished she could bottle that herself.

Suan didn't reply to that dig. _"See you soon."_ The comm went dead and the screen returned to the ship's specifications.

Julia contacted security to allow Suan to board then leaned back in her chair. Before they were forced to part ways because of different tours, she would take the time to enjoy her friend's company. God only knew when their paths might cross again.

---------------------------

Julia met Suan at the airlock. The Romulan wore her hair longer these days and sported an additional pip making her a lieutenant commander. She carried her duffel bag over her shoulder but Julia had a crewman take it to her quarters. She had also requested a cot.

As they were walking through the corridor, Suan brought up the Starfleet attache thing again.

"I guess I thought that now that Sword was king, you'd be his queen and live happily ever after." Suan said as she avoided a crewman.

"Maybe in an alternate reality but in this one...No." Julia became serious. She didn't want to talk about it but then, it was Suan. "The Falcarians just restored the monarchy and the conservative elements want a noblewoman to be queen to unify the families and bring about a peaceful transition."

"You're talking about the Archduke of Sorcea's sister. Damn politics. I'm so sorry, Julia." She put her hand on the other's shoulder but soon realized that it might not be appropriate now that Julia commanded this ship. Image was everything.

"I've gotten over it, really. I have moved on, have my own starship and as a bonus, Tlue is my XO." Julia attempted to look optimistic.

"I'm going to miss this. It won't be the same talking long distance over the comm."

"You say that now but when you're back in James' arms, you'll forget all about me." The commander feigned sorrow.

They were soon interrupted by Dr. Ionescu. "Commander, I want you to order that kid you made chief engineer to fix biobed three. I told him that its to be recalibrate and he has yet to do anything." He was quite disgusted. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm sure he has the work order and it will be attended to." Was Julia's response. They stared at each other before the CMO grunted and stormed off.

"Nice fellow." Suan said after he was gone.

"He came over from the other side and supposedly he's an asset. I just think he's an ass." Julia had made the request to Starfleet Medical and now regretted it.

"Could be worse. You could have gotten Woodward." Suan didn't elaborate and Julia decided to simply shake the whole incident off. "Listen, I know you have things to do before we disembark so get to it. Don't mind me, I'll go to your quarters and if I'm lucky, get some sleep."

Julia stopped a crewman and had him escort Suan to her quarters. She then headed to the Bridge.

----------------------------

The activity on the Bridge was more apparent as they prepared for the final phase before departure. Tlue was now overseeing this stage and was in constant contact with the department heads and Tortuga Control.

Julia noticed, for the first time, the dedication plaque just beyond the door. It, perhaps more than anything, permitted the ship's true origins.

U.S.S. WRAITH

DEFIANT CLASS – STARFLEET REGISTRY NCC-74672

LAUNCHED STARDATE 51079.4 – STARBASE GAMMA IV

SOL SECTOR – UNITED FEDERATION OF PLANETS

The outer hull lacked Starfleet markings but this made it clear, even if it was only visible on the Bridge. The plaque's quote was by Edmund Burke. _All that is necessary for evil to succeed is good men to do nothing._

Before she had a chance to contemplate that, Tlue came over.

"I understand we have a guest aboard."

"Yes, once we're out, contact James and set up a rendezvous. I'm sure he'll be happy to comply."

The Andorian nodded. "It almost seems like old times with all of us aboard, but of course it is not. I suggest using one of our technologies once we enter uncharted space. The mimic device."

It wasn't the technical term, but it allowed the ship to appear – on sensors – like something else, right down to a different transponder signal.

"I agree. Last thing we need is for Custle to hear we're in the area. How about our allies, does any of the indigenous species have any information about that region of so called uncharted space." She asked, leaning against the wall beside the plaque.

"Surprisingly, they have little useful information. Some planets but it is almost a certainty that Custle won't use anything already in the star charts. The Chuec use to operate here with such a ferocious reputation that few ventured."

"Well we're going to catch this bastard if its the last thing I do." She put her hand through her hair. "Where's these operatives?" She looked at her chronometer.

"Commander, The operatives have arrived." Reported one of the crewman.

"I'll see to it." Replied Major Mlambo who had entered the Bridge unobserved. She had just reached the door when Julia said. "I want to see them in my ready room."

The major stood for a moment then nodded before finally exiting.

"I don't like this." Hissed Julia. "They think they're king shit on my ship."

Tlue smiled at the use of Terran slang, even if it was a bit archaic. "They work for Machiavelli. In any event, they don't know you well enough...Spies are a paranoid breed, comes with the territory."

"Earlier, what's with Pren giving me a tour?" Julia walked over to the engineering console to hover over a crewman.

"You need to become familiar. If everyone is accounted for, I suggest we get permission to depart." The Andorian sidestepped her question.

She took the captain's chair. "Have it your way, Tlue. You're starting to act like these spooks." Julia turned to Comm. "Contact Tortuga Control and request permission to disembark."

"Permission granted, Commander." Came the reply.

"Detach from Tortuga airlock and retract the docking clamps." When she was given the green light on those, she continued. "Ahead, ¼ impulse, Carlos."

Carlos Bernando at his Helm station, gave the 'aye sir' and the _Wraith_ began to slowly move away and headed toward the bay doors. This spacedock was not of grand scale like the one above Earth.

Once the bay doors opened and the star speckled blackness of space was visible, there came a heightened awareness from the crew that they would be out there yet again; though not to fight in a war was some small comfort.

"Send a communique to the _Bellerophon_ and inform them that we have their new CMO aboard and will rendezvous for transfer." Ordered Tlue, who had no designated 'XO seat' so for the moment stood behind Julia. "Perhaps you could give a demonstration of our sensors, Chief Pren."

The older Trill complied. "Very well. If you would like to observe, Commander?"

Julia got out of her seat and stood over Pren.

"As you can see, sensors are picking up the asteroid field and Colossus."

Colossus was the gas giant that shared the two-planet star system with Tortuga.

"It's your typical sensor output. Now comes the interesting part." Pren tapped in commands and the screen at his station changed to a starship, just within range. It then jumped to well beyond their own scanning ability to another ship, then another until what appeared was the wormhole itself, 10,000 light years away.

"How's this possible?" Julia asked as the sensors indicated three freighters emerging from the wormhole and began a more intricate scan of them.

"Nothing to fanciful, we simply piggyback the sensors of other ships which widens our scope. From the the combined sensor capacity of the Starships _Middleton, Lundgren_ and _Catherwood_, We get this." He motioned his hand to the monitor where data was being displayed from the scans of the freighters.

"Impressive. Okay, it works by using friendlies, what about others? Can they detect our signal?" Julia asked but her answer was interrupted by comm specialist.

"The _Bellerophon_ has given us rendezvous coordinates."

"Carlos, plot the course, best possible speed." She ordered her helmsman then waited for Pren to reply.

"The signal we send out is a pulse, that to our knowledge cannot be registered by sensors. If there was a remote possibility, it would be assumed to be natural, stellar radiation."

Julia nodded then returned to her chair.

The portside exit doors swooshed open and Mlambo entered accompanied by the three operatives.

The commander motioned for the group to follow her into her ready room.

"Commander, may I present Undertaker, Snakeyes and Blade." Mlambo said without further explanation.

Undertaker was a powerfully built, head-shaven black man. Snakeyes was smaller in stature and wore his dark hair long so that it cascaded just over his shoulders. Blade wore her black hair relatively short and had on dark shades. All three were wearing black BDUs with body armor. They also had Klingon disrupters holstered at their sides and assorted other weapons tucked here and there.

"Charming." Julia finally said. "Now what about name and rank?"

"Classified, Commander. However, if it makes you feel better, you can call me John." Answered Snakeyes.

"Is that your real name?"

"No."

The _Wraith's _commander sighed. "Perhaps you've failed to understand that I am in command on this ship and would like to know who I have aboard."

"Maybe you should take that up with the Admiral." Snakeyes seem to be the team's spokesperson.

"Admiral, you mean Vice Admiral Machiavelli?"

"He's the boss." Blade spoke, hands on hip. Undertaker simply stared at Julia and as yet hadn't uttered a word.

Julia sighed. She had made a pact with the devil and whether she liked it or not, it was made quite apparent how things would be done. "You will relieve yourselves of your weapons while aboard."

Undertaker didn't take that well and he glared at her but the look was mutual.

"I'm sure that won't be a problem." Replied Mlambo. "If there is nothing else, we have much to do."

"That is all." Julia said. "You're dismissed." She watched as one by one, they left her presence. Blade lowered her shades and winked before she followed the others out.

Tlue entered and she quickly asked if he had ever heard of these operatives.

"It sounds like Section D. Black ops, very hush, hush. You won't find them in the database or even SFI service records. Completely off the sensor grid. More than likely only Machiavelli knows who they really are."

"That worries me. How far can I trust them if they answer to only one man, come aboard armed to the teeth...Keep an eye on them." Julia stood up. "How many laws will we be breaking on this mission?"

--------------------------

As the _Wraith_ continued to cruise at a comfortable warp nine, Julia and Suan, dressed in comfy pajamas, laughed as they retold old adventures. New beginnings for both meant they would be living new separate adventures. The 'family' had been going their separate ways since the destruction of the Amon-Re nearly two years ago. Until recently, with the wormhole becoming stable again, many of the 900 crew that survived moved on to other ships or installations. Enquist, Neto, Tami, Rona and El-Sayed were but a few who did not survive. There were many more but faces and names became blurred; in all, over 4,000 were KIA. The so-called smaller number was not because of their good fortune but that they had a limited number of personnel to begin with. The Falcarian War, as the second regional conflict had become known as, had been a hard won campaign.

The women did not dwell on the war or the pain except in lighting a memorial candle, a Falcarian ritual to honor the dead. Between them was a bottle of Romulan ale though they had agreed to be mature about it and limit their intake. The rendezvous was expected in another five days after all.

Not long after, both were asleep with Julia having the bed and Suan making due with the marine-issue cot. Hours went by and in the middle of the night someone entered the cabin, the swoosh of the door and the light from the corridor outside being the only indications. The intruder remained just inside, using NVG to see that both women were still asleep, at least Julia was.

Suan, her Romulan ears perked, stirred away. She found the lamp and turned it on feeling still groggy as her eyes got use to the light. She had thought she had heard something but her friend was dreaming peacefully. The doctor rubbed her eyes and headed for the washroom. That door opened revealing nothing a stir inside. After using the facilities, she came back out into the single room that made up the cabin. It was larger than the other cabins, barely but she could see nothing amiss.

"Computer, what time is it?" She asked, pushing the hair away from her face.

"_0316 hours."_ The feminine voice of the ship's computer answered.

Suan yawned and crawled back onto the cot and under the blankets. One last glance then she turned off the light.

The intruder waited ten more minutes before attempting to move and carry out the task. Once done, left the quarters and went down the corridor. When there was nobody around, Blade deactivated the Jem'Hadar personal cloaking device and proceeded to her own shared cabin.

-------------------------

As they neared the wormhole, Carlos had to make course correction now that the spacial phenomenon was active again. Sensor readings spiked as another starship, the Galaxy-class _USS Cairo_, materialized to begin a brief tour with the Delta Fleet. The _Wraith_ continued onwards, near the Ssoran border.

With the moderate Mera Kuhnzskap faction in power on Ssora Prime, relations had improved to the point that Federation membership might be in the cards within the decade. Only a few months ago, that would have seemed extremely remote. Former _Wraith _captain, Patrick O'Donald, was part of the delegation sent to continue dialogue with the Ssorans and deal with long standing grievances between the Ssorans and KessRith. As such, the border area was relatively calm as the starship passed by at warp speed.

Falcarian space was only 400 light years away and as Julia kept to her course, she realized she was physically putting the embassy job and all it entailed, behind her. As the minutes, then the hours passed, Sword Starheavens and his empire were soon nothing more than twinkling stars in the 'rearview mirror'.

Uncharted space was ahead and they would soon be in it.

----------------------------

One of the crewmen on Deck 2 had an unexpected run in with the muscle bound Undertaker, who even unarmed by Julia's orders, was still formidable. "Excuse me." The crewman said as he attempted to get by the operative. This deck, also known as 'main deck' because it was the location of many of the primary facilities such as Engineering and Sickbay. As such, one ran into more people here.

The Undertaker put his arm out to halt the other's progress. "I know you...Lessing. Weren't you court martialed a few years ago? Sort of unusual to have you on a restricted vessel."

Petty Officer Noah Lessing had the infamous honor of being once a member of the ill-fated _Equinox_ and it's unethical decisions that had the survivors given dishonorable discharges from Starfleet. He had already served six years on _Equinox_ and another on _Voyager_ before finally making it back home to the Alpha Quadrant. If someone would have told him five years ago that he'd end up back in the Delta Quadrant, he'd shake his head in utter disbelief.

"Commodore Starheavens cleared my record and reinstated me." Lessing found it ironic to justify himself to a man who probably crossed the moral line so often that it became blurred.

'The new king of Falcaria did that for you? Still doesn't explain why you're here?" Undertaker leaned forward so that his face was mere inches away from Lessing.

"I've been in the Delta Quadrant for more years than I'd like to remember so have practical experience."

"No Kazon, Viidians or Hirogen in this region of the quadrant so exactly what is your function?"

"Is there a problem here?" Science Officer Jobo stood behind Undertaker. Though he was relatively mild mannered, his felinoid features usually gave the opposite impression.

"No problem, Lieutenant. Just having a conversation with Mr. Lessing." Undertaker turned, looking as if they had spoken of nothing but the weather.

"I'm sure you have somewhere you could be." Jobo stared Undertaker down and the operative finally shrugged, gave Lessing a look then went on his way.

Lessing sighed with relief. "I don't know why I let the Commodore reinstate me. I had to be nuts to think I could restart my career after what happened."

"I think the man before me is not the same who was aboard the _Equinox_. You have changed for the better and have every right to move forward. Don't let him," Jobo pointed a claw toward the corridor Undertaker had gone, "Tell you any different. Besides, they need us scientists."

"I'm just a science tech, Sir. I hardly would call myself a scientist."

Jobo put his hand on the other's shoulder. "We best see that the labs are ready for whatever comes our way."

Lessing could not help but smile as they headed toward the labs.

----------------------------

"Receiving an encrypted communique from the _Bellerophon_." Chief Pren reported from his station on the Bridge.

Julia smirked but it quickly disappeared so that her crew didn't see it. "Put it through, Chief."

The viewscreen changed from the streaking stars to the blond Captain James Vincent on a much larger Bridge. Seated beside him was his XO, and another friend of hers, Lt. Commander Grant 'Stretch' Johnson.

"_I have to say, starship command suits you though I though you were taking that embassy-."_

She cut him off, not wanting to talk about the Starfleet attache position she had been expected to take. "We're almost to your position. Mind telling me what intelligence you got that has everyone in the sector quivering with excitement and envy? You have a lead to Custle's whereabouts?"

Vincent laughed. _"You could say that. We got a reliable tip that Custle was in this area."_

"Okay, we're encrypted so how did you come upon this so called reliable tip?"

"_From the revamped HKL, not sure what they're calling it these days...Anyway they intercepted a message from the information minister to his family that he was with Custle on a Falcarian gunship heading out this way."_

The HKL had been fascist Falcaria's secret police but since their defeat, was undergoing reorganization. It still maintained a rather extensive intelligence network. The information minister had been responsible for propaganda, which included the Allegiance Information Service and the Garos Party daily, _Santeia._ Much of it glorified 'Praetor' Custle and degraded the Federation as inferior beings deserving of eradication. Earlier on, this had resulted in numerous anti-Federation rallies. His presence on Custle's fugitive ship was a perplexing one since the Romulan did not reward loyalty unless it served his own needs.

"A gunship...Shouldn't be that difficult to take him down. Do we have any idea where he thinks he's going out here?"

"_You're with Intelligence, you tell me."_ He smiled, leaning back in his chair. _"We are picking something up on sensors, might be the bastard now. See you in three hours and for heaven's sake, don't be late." _

Julia stared at the screen as it returned to a forward view of space.

"If Custle really is on a gunship, we have him outmatched, Commander." Chief Pren reported.

"He'd never make it that easy, Chief. If anything, he probably went to ground out there somewhere. So keep an eye on plasma trails."

"Commander, the press has reported that none other than Ambassador Spock is taking over as head of the diplomatic delegation to Ssora Prime." Pren informed her as his sensors continued to filter information to them.

"It looks like we got the attention of the big boys back home." Responded Carlos.

"Big boys? Spock is a bloody hero. Don't you know your history?" Chief Engineer Baker added. "I only hope he's still here when we get back."

"At least with Spock, there is a real chance of lasting peace." Julia said as she looked at a PADD passed to her by one of the crew.

"Always the optimist." Tlue commented as he entered the Bridge.

"We'll have to plot a course around the Desmoris Belt." Carlos warned. It was an ore-rich asteroid field that shared a border between the Ssorans and the Falcarians. Historically it had been a flashpoint of hostilities between the uneasy war allies.

"Take us through Falcarian space but contact their authorities first and let them know."

Pren turned to Julia, grumbling. "We could just as easily cloak and be rid of the politics."

"Do it." She insisted. "The war's over. In order for the power transition to work for them, we have to respect their border."

Pren came back a few minutes later. "They have given us _permission_."

"Proceed, Carlos."

The helmsman plotted the corrected course and the _Wraith_ banked to starboard.

---------------------------

Finally they arrived at the rendezvous coordinates but the _Bellerophon_ was not to be seen. Julia got out of her chair and hovered over Pren. "Long range scan."

"I'm picking up something. It's a signal...From a log buoy."

The commander feared the worst. "Carlos proceed to those coordinates. Yellow Alert." She sat back in her chair, giving nervous looks at Tlue.

What appeared on the screen was a debris field. One piece that floated pass the _Wraith_ had the partial markings BEL on a scarred hull fragment.

"Red Alert! Activate cloaking device." She addressed Pren. "What happened?" She felt in her gut that it was no warp core breach that had caused this disaster.

"Analyzing..."

"Well!" Julia snapped, impatient for an answer. The deaths of James, Stretch and their crew hanging heavily upon her.

The comm chirped. _"Suan to Bridge. I'm here in the Transporter Room. I do hope that red alert doesn't stop me from beaming over to the Bellerophon."_

Julia and Tlue exchanged glances again. She was going to go to her friend but Tlue put his hand on her shoulder. "Your place is here. I'll go down." The Andorian took a last look at the debris before leaving the Bridge.

"Locate and beam the log buoy aboard – use the cargo transporter." She added, not wanting Suan to see the buoy until Tlue had a chance to give her the bad news. "Any escape pods?"

"I sense nothing." It was Blade who had made her appearance on the Bridge. When Julia looked at her confused, the other added. "I'm a Betazoid. No one survived this." The operative leaned against the bulkhead.

"Like she said, no life readings. Scans indicate the weapon used was pure antiproton." Reported Pren, finding what the data stated to be incredible.

"Jem'Hadar?" Inquired Baker as it became deafeningly quiet.

"No, they had used it to locate cloaked ships, definitely not at this yield." Zhao answered, sitting at Tactical. "An antiproton weapon was used by a 'Doomsday Machine' encountered by the _Enterprise_ over a century ago."

"Are you suggesting that a similar thing did this?" Baker's question went unanswered as Julia ordered Pren to do a thorough scan of the area.

Julia glanced over at Blade wondering how much, if anything, the operative knew about this. Was there really another Doomsday Machine out here or was it simply a coincidence that the same type of weapon was used against the _Bellerophon_ with tragic consequences.


End file.
